


The Queen of Tejano Music

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Stories/Crossovers [71]
Category: Pop Music RPF, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Gen, Inspired by Music, POV First Person, Song: I Could Fall In Love, Song: Please Remember Me, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: Yami attends the funeral of Selena Quintanilla-Perez, and muses about her..





	The Queen of Tejano Music

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts), [Thrawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/gifts).



> Do you remember where you were and what you were doing the day you got the news that Selena Quintanilla-Perez was shot? When I heard about her in high school, I was shocked and devastated to find out that she was only twenty-three years old at the time of her death. Her music was loved by and inspired so many of her fans, and her tragic death stunned and shocked the world.
> 
> Anyway, here’s how Yami Yugi would look at Selena, her death, her funeral, and the trial of her killer.. but most of all, the way Selena was in life.
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns the anime Yu-Gi-Oh. The lyrics to Please Remember Me by Tim McGraw and I Could Fall In Love by Selena belong to their respective owners. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time..

**The Queen of Tejano Music**

**Yami’s POV**

I, Yami, stood in the crowd as they lined in front of the closed casket. I couldn’t believe what had happened. Just two days ago, Selena Quintanilla-Perez had gone to the Days Inn motel in Corpus Christi, Texas, to discuss missing financial papers with Yolanda Saldivar, a former employee and founder of the Selena fan club in Texas. Now, she was dead — killed by a bullet from Yolanda’s gun. So heartbroken was I that I expressed a desire to attend her funeral. Selena’s family, who knew me well, gave their consent, as did Chris, Selena’s husband.

As I moved with them up to the casket, I felt a sense of foreboding. I remembered it well…

* * *

_“I can’t put the gun down!” sobbed Yolanda._

_“Why? Tell me why, Yolanda.”_

_“Because I’m ashamed of what I’ve done,” wept Yolanda. “I don’t deserve to live!”_

_A few moments passed. Then Yolanda said, “Look at what I’ve done to my best friend!”_

* * *

I was pulled out of my musings by Abraham Quintanilla, Jr.’s voice saying, “Yami?”

_When all our tears have reached the sea_  
_Part of you will live in me_  
_Way down deep inside my heart_  
_The days keep coming without fail_  
_A new wind is gonna find your sail_  
_That’s where your journey starts_

_You’ll find better love_  
_Strong as it ever was_  
_Deep as the river runs_  
_Warm as the morning sun_  
_Please remember me_

I looked at him and said, “Yes, Abraham?”

“Here she is,” he said. The casket was open. I smiled sadly upon seeing her beautiful face. She wore a purple gown and her crimson lips were blood-red, as were her fingernails.

_Just like the waves down by the shore_  
_We’re gonna keep on coming back for more_  
_‘cause we don’t ever wanna stop_  
_Out in this brave new world you seek_  
_Oh the valleys and the peaks_  
_And I can see you on the top_

_You’ll find better love_  
_Strong as it ever was_  
_Deep as the river runs_  
_Warm as the morning sun_  
_Please remember me_

_Remember me when you’re out walking_  
_When the snow falls high outside your door_  
_Late at night when you’re not sleeping_  
_And moonlight falls across your floor_  
_When I can’t hurt you anymore_

I brought my hands out from behind my back. In them was a red rose, long-stemmed.

“For you, Selena,” I whispered. I lay the rose so it was almost up to her throat. Then I put my hands together in a praying gesture, bowed my head, then bent and kissed her dead lips. Then I moved over to where I was to sit with Selena’s family.

_You’ll find better love_  
_Strong as it ever was_  
_Deep as the river runs_  
_Warm as the morning sun_  
_Please remember me_

_Please remember me_

I would never forget Selena. Her voice… the way she reminded me of Christine Daae from “The Phantom of the Opera” when singing… the way she put things into words very phenomenally… her smile… the way she looked good no matter what she wore, and encouraged me that I looked handsome as well no matter what I wore…

Again my reflections of Selena were interrupted by a tugging on my sleeve. I looked down; a child of ten was looking at me with his beautiful brown eyes. He wore a white shirt and blue shorts. His black hair was swept back. I noticed there were tears in his eyes.

“I miss… her,” he said, pointing to the coffin. I nodded, then put my arm around him as he turned back to me.

I leaned down and whispered, “I do too.”

Then the child climbed onto my lap and hugged me. I hugged him back.

In our own way, we mourned the loss of the Queen of Tejano music. I would have my memories of her forever.

_I could lose my heart tonight_  
_If you don’t turn and walk away_  
_’Cause the way I feel I might_  
_Lose control and let you stay_

_’Cause I could take you in my arms_  
_And never let go_

_I could fall in love with you_  
_I could fall in love with you_

_I can only wonder how_  
_Touching you would make me feel_  
_But if I take that chance right now_  
_Tomorrow will you want me still_

_So I should keep this to myself_  
_And never let you know_

_I could fall in love with you_  
_I could fall in love with you_

_And I know it’s not right_  
_And I guess I should try to do what I should do_  
_But I could fall in love, fall in love with you_  
_I could fall in love with you_

_Siempre estoy sonando en ti_  
_Besando mis labios, acariciando mi piel_  
_Abrazandome con ansias locas_  
_Imaginando que me amas_  
_Como yo podia amar a ti._

_So I should keep this to myself_  
_And never let you know_

_I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you_

_I could fall in love, I could fall in love_  
_With you…_

When I attended the trial of Yolanda Saldivar, I looked at her face. She was weeping inside, but I felt anger towards her. If this had happened back when I was Pharaoh, I would’ve sentenced her to the dungeon for committing a horrible, treacherous act. She was found guilty and sentenced to life in prison.

As for me, I now visit Selena’s family often. Chris offered to teach me how to play the guitar, and I accepted. Soon I caught on, and I played like I had been doing it for years. One night, I went to the Days Inn motel, taking my guitar in my black guitar case, and slipped inside the room where Selena had met her fate. A guard with black hair and green eyes spotted me; he said I should go in.

“I listen to her music; something inside told me to let you in,” he explained to me. I smiled, a smile that hadn’t been there for days, then walked over to the bed, sat down and opened my guitar case. I pulled out my black guitar, then rested it on my lap. I strategically placed my hands where they would go. Finally, with a guitar pick in hand, I began to play.

As the guard outside listened, I heard him weeping. I knew how he felt. I continued to play into the night, knowing that Selena could hear me.

Oh, Selena — I will always miss you, as will your fans..

**In memory of Selena Quintanilla-Perez (April 16, 1971 — March 31, 1995)**

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
